The present invention relates to a plank for scaffolds, working platforms, cantilevers, podia and similar structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plank which has a metallic walkway provided with a plurality of uniformly distributed perforations including some perforations bounded by downwardly extending collars and other perforations bounded by upwardly extending collars.
It has been recognized that such planks will provide for sufficient bending resistance in certain loading conditions. In this case, insignificant deformation of the plank takes place which results in lifting of a sheet metal catch provided on the side flange of the plank. Thereby rocking movement of the plank takes place in this condition.